goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Coco Jones
Courtney "Coco" Jones (born January 4, 19981) is an American singer, songwriter, and actress. She was born in Columbia, South Carolina, but raised in Lebanon, Tennessee. Jones rose to prominence starring in the Disney Channel film, Let It Shine. Jones was featured on Radio Disney's''Next Big Thing'', or N.B.T.. Jones was formerly signed with Hollywood Records, Jones released her debut single "Holla at the DJ," followed by her extended play, Made Of. Contents hide * Early life * Career ** 2006–12: Coco Jones and acting ** 2013–present: Made Of and debut album * Artistry * Discography ** Extended plays ** Singles ** Featured singles ** Other appearances * Filmography * References * External links Early life Raised in Lebanon, Tennessee to former NFL player Mike Jones and session vocalist Javonda Jones,2 Jones began singing at a very young age. Her first stage performance was at the age of six when she performed "America the Beautiful" to a crowded auditorium of parents at her kindergarten graduation. At the age of nine, she met with the casting heads for Disney. After that, she became an actor and songwriter. In 2005, Jones performed the National Anthem at two NFL games. She has worked with the Motown group, The Funk Brothers.2 In 2006, she competed on Radio Disney, where she became known for her song "Real You". Being on N.B.T was a step in helping her to further launch her music career.2 Career 2006–12: Coco Jones and acting In 2011, she has guest starred on the Disney Channel's So Random!.3 In 2009, she was chosen to perform live on "The Most Talented Kids" episode of the Maury Povich Show. In 2010, Her self-titled debut CD, Coco Jones, which led to her concert series, UBU-STOP THE BULLYING; her songs embraced a platform of positive values and strong self-esteem. In 2012, she performed at the 2012 NAACP Awards Nominees Luncheon and has concerts scheduled throughout the year. Jones is showcased as the youngest artist on the recently released Bleve Records compilation CD, My First Ride, benefiting the Let It Shine, where Jones played the role of "Roxie," a little teenage sensation, whose music label is sponsoring a songwriting contest at a teen club. "Cyrus DeBarge" (Williams), by the artist name of "Truth", writes a contest-winning song about his love for Roxie, but when he’s too shy to claim it as his own, his best friend, "Kris McDuffy" (Jackson) takes the credit, thus kicking off a melodramatic story of accomplishment. Based on French play Cyrano de Bergerac, Let It Shine tells the story of young love, boasting a message of self-confidence. The movie was the most watched DCOM and most watched movie of the year for kids and tweens in 2012.45 It Shine'', "Around The Block" and "Joyful Noise".36'' 2013–present: Made Of and debut album Jones was in the recording studio with Grammy-nominated producer Rob Galbraith, co-writing and recording all-new original music.2 Jones' debut single "Holla at the DJ" premiered on Radio Disney on December 6, with its release on iTunes the next day. The video for the track premiered on the Disney Channel on December 12, with a premiere on VEVO just afterwards. Her extended play Made Of was released on March 12, 2013.7 Jones performed with Mindless Behavior at Radio Disney's Radio Disney Music Awards, and took home an award for "Funniest Celebrity Take." It was announced that "World Is Dancing" would be the second single from the EP. In May 2013, Jones returned to the studio, later in an interview with the child version of Just Jared confirmed that there will be influences on Beyoncé, also confirmed that it will be an album with the same joyful songs, but also include more ballads. On the new album, Jones has worked with David Banner, Julie Frost, Ester Dean, and Jukebox. In January 2014, Jones was officially dropped from Hollywood Records. She is now an independent artist. On August 29, 2014, Jones released a lyric video for her debut independent single, "Peppermint".8 It was officially released on iTunes on September 4, 2014, as the lead single of her debut studio album.9 Artistry She possesses a three-octave mezzo-soprano vocal range. Her vocal range is (from B2 to F♯6). Jones has cited as her biggest musical influences some artists include Mariah Carey, Aretha Franklin, Roberta Flack, Celine Dion, Etta James, Christina Aguilera, Jennifer Hudson, CeCe Winans, and Mary J. Blige. American YouTuber, singer, songwriter, and comedian Darius Brown-Bey cites Jones as one of his biggest musical influences. Discography Extended plays Singles Featured singles Other appearances Filmography External links * Official website * Radio Disney Profile * Coco Jones at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Cast